Halo: The Unexpected Quest
by Dinosaur Soldier
Summary: Master Chief and Arbiter took an unlikely mission in Middle-earth after the events of Halo 3.
1. Prologue

Master Chief Petty Officer John 117 and the Arbiter were once enemies in the Human Covenant War. Master Chief was a SPARTAN II Super Soldier of the United Nations Space Command and the Arbiter was an Elite also known as Sanghelli as well as a former Covenant commander. After the Elites were betrayed by the Covenant leaders, the Prophets, they joined forces with the humans in their campaign in the Ark. After the Prophets and the parasitic Flood were eradicated, Master Chief and Arbiter were in the frigate Forward Unto Dawn. The Slipspace portal did not take the duo back to Earth but to an unknown planet instead.


	2. Bree

"Chief, Arbiter, the Slipspace portal brought us close to an unknown planet," said Cortana, Master Chief's artificial intelligence partner.

"Something's wrong with the Slipspace Portal," said Arbiter.

"We better land this ship no matter what," said Master Chief.

The landing turned out to be rough and it was raining at night in the planet.

"Is everybody alright?" Cortana asked.

"No injuries," said Arbiter.

"I'm fine," said Master Chief.

"I activated the distress beacon so that if a ship comes by, it'll come and rescue us. There's a town nearby, see if there is any communication system we can use," A.I. informed.

"Then we'll use it to contact the UNSC or Covenant Separatists," said the super soldier as he placed Cortana's chip into his helmet.

The duo set out from the ship to the nearby town.

When they approached the gate, Master Chief knocked at it. An old man opened a small hole and had to look up seeing two figures. "Two gigantic fellows, what business do you two have in Bree?"

"We're looking for communication system as in a radio or communicator," Master Chief replied.

"Sorry we never heard of the communication system you speak of," the gatekeeper stated the fact.

"Is there someplace we can eat?" Master Chief asked.

"Go find the Prancing Pony," the old man opened the gate letting the duo in.

"The technology in this planet does not exist," Arbiter spoke as he looked around while walking through the streets.

"You can tell from the buildings made out of wood and hay," said Cortana.

"The humans here are giving us those strange looks," Arbiter spoke as he noticed the people were staring at them.

"I don't think the people here know what we are," Chief spoke with certainty.

"This planet is overall not advanced," Cortana commented.

They entered a building with a sign having a horse on it and it was labeled "Prancing Pony". Men were mostly drinking and some gave the duo the strange stares. Master Chief took Cortana's chip out and her holographic body was displayed. This attracted more attention for a minute. Master Chief took his helmet off when a woman gave the duo the food they ordered.

"Here you go," said the woman.

"Thank you," said Master Chief.

As the alien and super soldier ate, "Chief, someone's coming," said Cortana as an old man wearing grey approached them.

"Mind if I join you three," said the old man.

"Sure, what's your name?" said Master Chief.

"My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey," the old man introduced himself.

"I am the Arbiter," the alien introduced himself.

"This is Cortana, an artificial intelligence. Call me Master Chief. It's nice meeting you," the super soldier introduced himself and his partner.

"It's nice meeting you too. What brings the three strangers to Bree?" Gandalf asked.

"We thought we could find a communication system to call for help, but there aren't any here. What is this world called?" said Arbiter.

"This is world is called Middle-earth. Tell me about yourselves," said the old man.

Cortana explained everything to Gandalf about Master Chief, Arbiter, the technology, and the Human-Covenant War.

"I see. I have a proposition for you," said the old man.

"Name it," said Arbiter.

Gandalf began explaining, "Here's what you need to know. It began in the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords."

"Dwarves, this is starting to become a fantasy here. What's next? Goblins, trolls, and Elves?" Master Chief muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"You will find those here. Thror ruled with utter surety never doubting his house would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Erebor was built deep within the mountain itself … the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone. Thror named it 'The King's Jewel'. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him even the great Elven King, Thranduil. As the great wealth of the Dwarves grew, their store of goodwill ran thin. No one knows exactly began the rift. The Elves say that the Dwarves stole their treasure. The dwarves tell another tale. They say the Elf king refused to give them the rightful pay. It is sad how all the alliances can be broken and how friendships can be lost, and for what? But the years of peace and plenty were not to last, slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. It was a firedrake from the North. Smaug had come," Gandalf continued explaining.

"Pardon me for the interruption, what's a firedrake?" Arbiter asked.

"Are you referring to a dragon?" Master Chief asked.

"It is a dragon. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help from the Elves that day nor any day since," Gandalf continued with the history.

"What happened to the dwarves after?" Master Chief asked.

"Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash, and he never forgave and he never forgot," the old man finished the history.

"That's a lot to take," Cortana commented.

"Are you asking us to help retake the mountain from the dragon?" Arbiter asked.

"I am," said Gandalf.

"Do you mind if we take some time to consider?" said Master Chief.

"Take your time. Let me know of your decision by tomorrow," said the old man.

"That is one shortest human I've ever seen," Arbiter spoke as he saw a short person entering the inn.

"It's a dwarf," said Master Chief.

"It's him," Gandalf recognized the dwarf. The same woman gave the dwarf the dish he ordered.

Master Chief, Arbiter, and Cortana noticed two men were staring at the dwarf. They got up from their seats and began approaching him. The dwarf assumed the men to be assassins and was prepared to defend himself.

"Mind if I join you?" Gandalf asked as he got to the dwarf before the two men did. "I'll have the same."

After the old man introduced himself to the dwarf; Master Chief, Cortana, and Arbiter heard from a distance, "I know who you are."

"Gandalf is famous," Cortana commented.

"I think that old man is something more than we thought," said Master Chief.

"Well, now. This is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking. I found no sign of him."

"Ah … Thrain," Gandalf sighed.

"You're like the others? You think he's dead?"

"I was not at the battle of Moria."

"No, but I was," Thorin began recalling his past. "My grandfather, Thror, was slain. My father led the charge towards the Dimrill Gate, he never returned. Thrain is gone, they told me, he's one of the fallen. But in the end of the battle, I searched amongst the slain to the last body. My father was not among the dead."

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain."

"He still lives. I am sure of it."

"The ring your grandfather wore. One of the seven given to the Dwarf Lords many years ago … What became of it?"

"He gave it to my father before they went into battle."

"So Thrain was wearing it when he went missing …"

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?"

"No. It is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling on the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that."

Gandalf took out a leaf-shaped sheet, "One of them was carrying a message. It is Black Speech. A promise of payment."

"For what?"

"Your head. Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the Throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath."

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug," Thorin reminded Gandalf.

The two assassins left the inn and Cortana muttered, "That was a close one."

"Who knows when they will return," Arbiter whispered.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf spoke in a willing-to-help tone.

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon."

"Yes, it does. Which is why we're going to need a burglar," Gandalf came up with a solution.

* * *

><p>The man and woman who ran the inn gave Master Chief, Arbiter, and Cortana a room for them to stay.<p>

"This isn't our fight," said Arbiter.

"Perhaps helping the dwarves reclaiming their homeland is better than sitting here and wait for a ship to come," Master Chief seemed to be willing to assist the dwarves.

"Whoever wanted that dwarf dead, will soon pose a threat to us," the Elite spoke with concern.

"As we make new friends, we make new enemies," said Master Chief.

"Even if Smaug is not expecting an Elite and a SPARTAN II Super Soldier, we shouldn't underestimate a deadly fire-breathing dragon," Cortana raised a point.

"The A.I. has a point, a dragon is deadly as any of the Loyalist forces," said Arbiter.

"I say we get involved until a ship comes," said Master Chief.

The next morning, Master Chief informed Gandalf of their decision.

"Good, we'll be having a get together in the Shire," said the old man.

Master Chief, Arbiter, and Cortana received the map of Middle-earth.


	3. The Get Together

Gandalf had already chosen who would be the burglar of the company: a creature that Master Chief, Cortana, and Arbiter had never heard of, a hobbit Bilbo Baggins. The old man had known Bilbo, son of Belladonna Took, for a long time since the hobbit was a child. Gandalf annually brought fireworks to the hobbits' home, the Shire, for celebration. The old man went to Bag End where Bilbo wished him a good morning. It was a hole built like a comfortable home under the hill. The old man spoke of an adventure but Bilbo did not want any. After Gandalf said "I shall inform the others" without saying who, Bilbo did not want a party in his home then said "Good morning" before going back inside. The old man left a mark at his door before leaving to tell the others.

* * *

><p>At night after Bilbo had his supper, Master Chief and Arbiter arrived at the entrance as they saw the mark.<p>

"We're here in the Shire. Gandalf must have done well for preparations," Cortana muttered.

"This place suits a dwarf," Arbiter commented.

"The old man told us that the Shire is a home to Hobbits that we have never seen before," said Master Chief.

Bilbo heard the doorbell and answered it. He saw two figures: a creature he had never seen before and a behemoth wearing a big suit of armor.

"Are you Bilbo Baggins Gandalf told us about?" Master Chief asked.

"You're talking to the right Hobbit," said Bilbo.

"So that's what a Hobbit looks like," said Arbiter.

"You sound like you two have never seen a Hobbit before," Bilbo commented.

"We're not from around here. Before we met you, we never heard of a Hobbit," said Master Chief.

"Anyway, the old human said there's going to be a get together in your place," Arbiter informed the hobbit.

"Gandalf's a wizard, not just some old man," Bilbo stated the truth.

"A wizard?" Arbiter spoke as he never heard of wizards before.

"As in magic?" Cortana asked.

"Yes indeed," Master Chief said to Cortana.

"So that's what makes Gandalf famous," Cortana commented.

"Can we come in?" Arbiter asked.

"OK, would you like anything to drink?" Bilbo asked as he let both Master Chief and Arbiter in. The duo had difficulties as they enter Bag End, as they had to bend their waists in order to go through under the hill.

"No thank you," said Arbiter

"I would like to introduce you to Cortana," Master Chief spoke as he took Cortana's chip off from his helmet.

"My name is Cortana, I'm an artificial intelligence and Master Chief's long-time partner, it's nice to meet you Bilbo Baggins," said the A.I. as she appeared in front of Bilbo.

"It's nice meeting you too, Cortana," said the hobbit as he began hearing about Master Chief and the Arbiter from her. From Bilbo, the A.I., the super soldier, and the alien learned that the hobbits farmed and lived a peaceful life.

Half an hour later, there was a ringing of the doorbell. When Bilbo answered, Master Chief and Arbiter heard, "Dwalin, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?"

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" the hobbit asked.

"Supper, he said there'd be food and lots of it," Dwalin replied.

The hobbit knew who told them and became annoyed when he had to cook more for unexpected guests. Dwalin turned out to be a dwarf as he did not have problems going through Bag End after entering.

"You must be Master Chief and Arbiter that Gandalf told us about," Dwalin said to the alien and the behemoth he had never seen before.

"Yes we are," said Master Chief.

"Who else is coming?" Arbiter asked.

"You'll find out," Dwalin dodged the question.

The doorbell rang and Bilbo answered. Master Chief and Arbiter heard, "Balin, at your service."

"Good evening."

"Yes. Yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later."

"Hm?"

"Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Biblo asked in a confused tone.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Evening, brother," it turned out to be another dwarf shorter with white hair and beard.

"By my beard… you're shorter and wider than last we met," Dwalin turned to Balin as they chuckled.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," Balin said then the two brothers laughed. They placed their hands on each other's shoulders then banged their foreheads without hurting each other.

"The younger brother is taller than the older brother," Cortana muttered seeing Balin's white hair and beard.

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," Bilbo spoke but was ignored by the two dwarves.

"It's easy to recognize the location by just one mark at the door," Arbiter muttered.

"Perhaps Gandalf did not seek other hobbits," said Master Chief.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked as the two brothers searched the pantry.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting," Bilbo said to the dwarves but was ignored.

"What is this?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's cheese. Gone blue."

"It's riddled with mold."

"The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry," Bilbo attempted to speak up and managed to catch the two brothers' attention.

"Apology accepted," Balin said to the hobbit. "Now, fill it up, brother, don't stint," Balin turned to his brother.

The two dwarves joined in and Balin said, "Master Chief and the Arbiter."

"That's us. How many of you are coming?" said Arbiter.

Before any of the dwarf brothers answered, the doorbell rang again and this time, "Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service."

"You must be Mr. Boggins."

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house," Bilbo spoke as he did not want any more uninvited guests he did not know.

"What. Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us."

"No, nothing's been canceled."

"That's a relief," a pair of younger dwarves entered.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened."

"It's nice, this place."

"Yeah. Did you do it yourself?"

"What? No, it's been in the family for years," Bilbo answered.

"That's my mother's glory box. Can you please not do that?" the hobbit said to the other young dwarf who was scratching the bottom of his boot with a box.

"Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand," said Dwalin.

"Mr. Dwalin. Ha, ha."

"Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in," said Balin.

"You must be Master Chief and Arbiter," the young dwarf said to the foreigners from another world.

"It's nice meeting you, Fili and Kili," said the SPARTAN II super soldier as he shook hands with the young dwarves.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked as he was holding Fili's sword and daggers.

The doorbell rang and Bilbo was even more irritated.

He placed the weapons down and shouted, "No. No. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else. There are already four Dwarves, a behemoth, and an alien in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke… I can only say it is in very poor taste."

He opened the door and eight more dwarves fell in.

"Get off, you big lump!" a dwarf yelled.

"Gandalf," the hobbit muttered as he saw the wizard.

Bilbo began to have difficulty dealing with unexpected and unwanted guests in his home as the dwarves took whatever they could find out of his pantry. "Excuse me, that's my chicken," Bilbo said to a corpulent dwarf. "That's my wine, excuse me."

The dwarf who took the wine began saying something that the hobbit, the alien, and the super soldier did not understand.

"What's wrong with him?" Cortana asked.

"He's got an injury," said another dwarf.

"You mean the axe on his head?" Bilbo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Dead? No, only between his ears. His legs work fine," the dwarf clarified.

"Looks like that dwarf is having difficulty of hearing," Master Chief commented.

"Those are my pri-! Excuse me, not my wine. Put that back. Put that back. Not the jam, please," the hobbit continued to have difficulties with those dwarves.

"Poor Bilbo," Cortana muttered.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. It's a tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo said to a corpulent dwarf.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block," said another dwarf wearing a cap who was a relative to the corpulent one and Bilbo sighed.

The Hobbit turned to another dwarf holding a chair, "No, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair - No, so is that. Take it back, please."

"I cannot hear what you're saying," said the dwarf pointing to his ear.

"It's an antique. Not for sitting on," Bilbo took dwarf to put back the antique. "That is a book, not a coaster. And put that map down."

Another dwarf said to Gandalf, "Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf?"

"Yes?"

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?" the dwarf spoke as he poured liquid from a teapot into two mugs.

"Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think," the old man decline politely.

"Dori, mind if I try that?" Arbiter asked.

"Sure," Dori let the alien creature took the cup.

"Thank you."

"It's tasty," Arbiter commented after drinking it and Dori smiled.

"Whoop! Mind out," said another dwarf who bumped into Gandalf.

"Yes. Ah," the wizard accidentally bumped his head into a chandelier. "Uh, Fili, Kili. Uh… Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori!"

"Every dwarf brother had their names that rhyme with one another," Cortana muttered.

"My name is Bofur, Bombur is my brother and Bifur is my cousin," said a dwarf wearing a cap to Cortana.

"My name is Cortana, it's nice to meet you," said the A.I.

"It's nice meeting you too, Cortana," said Bofur.

"No. Not my prizewinners, thank you," said Bilbo as he took the basket of tomatoes. "No, thank you."

Another dwarf spoke in a language both the super soldier and the alien did not understand.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur," Gandalf said to the dwarf as he seemed to know their language. "We appear to be one Dwarf short."

"Is Thorin coming?" Master Chief asked.

"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come," Dwalin answered and Gandalf heard it.

"Mr. Gandalf? A little glass of red wine, as requested, it's got a fruity bouquet," Dori spoke as he handed the little glass of red wine.

"Oh. Cheers," as the old man drank it.

"Bombur's on his second leg of lamb already," said a red-haired dwarf.

The twelve dwarves began having their dinner using whatever they could make.

"Looks more like a party," Master Chief muttered.

"I don't get what this partying is all about," said Arbiter.

"No chance. Not from that distance," said Dwalin.

"Wanna bet? Bombur, catch!" said Bofur as he tossed a bun to Bombur who was corpulent among the dwarves. The bun landed on Bombur's mouth causing everybody except for Master Chief and Arbiter cheered.

"I'll help you with that," Gandalf spoke as he passed a plate of tomatoes.

"It looks like the Hobbit will have to restock the pantry," said the super soldier as he saw Bilbo looking at the empty pantry.

"Who wants an ale?" Fili asked as he passed mugs of beer to the dwarves.

"I said have another drink. Here you go," Dwalin spoke as he poured ale into the deaf dwarf through the pipe. He blew the pipe squirting the ale out of it.

"Ale on the count of three!" said Bofur as the dwarves touched their mugs into each other's.

"One, two… Up!" said Kili.

Nori belched followed by another dwarf who also belched. Master Chief, Cortana, and Arbiter were out of words and were not impressed.

"I knew you had it in you!" said Bofur.

After the dinner, Arbiter helped out with the cleaning of the dishes while Bombur continued eating. "Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth," said Bilbo as he took a piece of cloth off from Bofur's hands.

"But it's full of holes," Bofur spoke according to what he saw.

"It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet," the Hobbit clarified.

"And a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it," said Bofur.

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves! Master Chief and Arbiter are better!" Bilbo muttered in a rather irritated tone.

"Looks like Bilbo is having difficulty with the dwarves," Cortana commented.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?" the Hobbit answered.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them," said the wizard.

"How merry is that?" Arbiter muttered

"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry. I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've destroyed the plumbing. Is this a meeting or a party in my house?" Bilbo spoke about the mess they made.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" a dwarf asked.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me," Fili took it then tossed it to his brother. Kili then threw dishes like Frisbees to Bifur.

"Take that back. Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old!" Bilbo shouted.

The other dwarves except Bombur used the knives and forks as drumsticks.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them," Bilbo said to the dwarves.

"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks._

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks._

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates._

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates._"

The dwarves except Bifur, Bombur, and Ori began singing. Bifur was busy with the pots, while Ori caught the plates. Arbiter was busy with the cleaning.

"_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat._

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat._

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor._

_Splash the wine on every door._

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl._

_Pound them up with a thumping pole._

_When you're finished, if they are whole._

_Send them down the hall to roll._"

Ori carried the "tower" of bowls, dishes, and mug. Master Chief took some of the bowls, dishes, and mug to help the dwarf making it easier. The dwarves tossed and cleaned the dishes while singing simultaneously. Bofur played the flute and another dwarf blew the teapot. "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_," the dwarves finished their song.

"Bilbo," Gandalf muttered showing him the table full of cleaned dishes. Everybody except for Master Chief and Arbiter laughed.

There was knocking on the door, "He is here," Gandalf knew who it was.

"Thorin," said Master Chief.

The wizard answered the door and Thorin said, "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark and some strange craft on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago," Bilbo spoke without checking it.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," Gandalf clarified.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield," the wizard introduced the Hobbit to the dwarf prince.

"So… this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin said to Bilbo.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" the dwarf prince asked.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know… but I fail to see why that's relevant," the hobbit did not seem to know the answer.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin commented on the first impression of Bilbo. The dwarves all chuckled.

"Perhaps some training will help," said Arbiter.

"So you two must be Master Chief and Arbiter," Thorin said to the foreigners.

"It's nice meeting you," said Master Chief as he shook the dwarf prince's hand. Arbiter remained silent not to mention that they saw him at Bree and the super soldier introduced Cortana to Thorin.

The dwarves made a portion of dinner for the prince and everybody gathered.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"All of them!"

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone," Thorin answered.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf requested. "Far to the east… over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wastelands… lies a single, solitary peak," he took out a small map.

Bilbo carried a candle and muttered, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents… and the portents say it is time," said Gloin the red-haired dwarf.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor… the reign of the beast will end." said Oin the deaf dwarf who was Gloin's brother.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"It's Smaug the dragon," said Master Chief.

"Or Smaug the Terrible… chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals," Bofur elaborated.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," said the Hobbit.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori spoke in a bold tone and stood up.

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori praised.

"Sit down," Dori spoke as he pulled Ori back to his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us… but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best… nor brightest," Balin spoke with concern.

"Here, who are you calling dim?" Nori asked.

"Sorry, what did he say?" Oin spoke as he had difficulty of hearing.

"We may be few in number… but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf," said Fili.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard, a behemoth, and a big lizard in our company. Gandalf, Master Chief, and Arbiter will have killed hundreds of dragons in their time," Kili spoke as he had confidence on the super soldier and the alien who eyed on the young dwarf.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say—" Gandalf attempted to clarify.

"How many, then?" Dori asked cutting him off.

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf coughed.

"Go on. Give us a number," said Dori. "Master Chief, Arbiter, how many dragons have you killed?"

"Zero," said Arbiter.

"The truth is that we never faced dragons before from where we come from," said Master Chief.

"Chief and Arbiter had fought countless of tougher foes than any foe you can imagine," said Cortana.

"The Loyalists can hammer all of you and anybody in this world," said the alien.

"You won't stand a chance against them," said Master Chief.

"As we heard that you two could fight tougher enemies, you two can stand up to a dragon. We would like to see that," Kili spoke with wonder.

"We shouldn't underestimate the dragon," Arbiter reminded.

"If we have read these signs… do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing… wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin spoke in a rallying tone.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin reminded him.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf took out a key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now," the wizard answered handing the key to Thorin to the wonderment of the dwarves, the men, and the hobbit.

"If there is a key… there must be a door," said Fili.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls," the wizard said as he could read the symbols on the small map.

"There's another way in," said Kili.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf spoke according to fact and plan.

"That's why we need a burglar," said Ori.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine," said Bilbo.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked instead of answering the question.

"He said he's an expert. Hey," said Oin.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life," Bilbo clarified.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin spoke with concern.

"Nope."

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle fold who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin had a point.

"He's just fine," said Fili.

"Enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf and Man… the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know including himself. You must trust me on this," Gandalf spoke up.

"Very well, we will do it your way," Thorin seemed to agree with the wizard.

"No, no," said Bilbo.

"Give him the contract," Thorin ordered.

"We're in. We're off," said Bofur.

"It's just the usual, summary of out-of-pocket expenses… time required, remuneration… funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin spoke as he took out a paper and it was passed to Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" asked the hobbit and he read the paper.

"I cannot guarantee his safety," Thorin spoke as he knew that the group especially the Hobbit would be facing danger.

"Understood," said Gandalf.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate," the dwarf prince said the Bilbo would put his life at risk like the others in his company.

"Agreed."

When Bilbo read to "incineration", Bofur clarified, "Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Huh? Yeah," Bilbo replied and took a deep breath. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings," said Bofur.

"Air, I need air," Bilbo spoke as he could not take it anymore.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Hmm. Nope," Bilbo feigned faint.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf spoke in a tone that seemed ironic.

"I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment," said the hobbit.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf made a reminder. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag End," Bilbo spoke in a reluctant tone.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf knew about Bilbo's family tree.

"Yes."

"Yes, well, he could."

"In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time," Master Chief, Cortana, and Arbiter heard Gandalf recalled a history event when a war came to the hobbits.

"Never thought a war would come to peaceful creatures," said Cortana.

"Perhaps that hobbit makes a legend," said Master Chief.

"I do believe you made that up," said Bilbo to Gandalf.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same. That's what I thought."

"Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit," said Bilbo then he walked off.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Heh, heh. Hardly the stuff of legend," Balin spoke as he saw Bilbo walking off.

"There are a few warriors amongst us," said Thorin.

"Old and new warriors."

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves along with the SPARTAN and the Elite over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me," Thorin showed the key.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

Master Chief and Arbiter heard another song,

"_Far over the misty mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep,_

_And caverns old,_

_We must away,_

_Ere break of day,_

_To find our long-forgotten gold,_

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_."


	4. The New Enemy

The next morning, Master Chief and Arbiter returned to the crashed Forward Unto Dawn for supplies. The SPARTAN II super soldier took his 50 caliber handgun, his 7.62 mm assault rifle, his 12 gauge shotgun, his combat knife, and fragmentation grenades. The alien took his plasma rifle, plasma pistol, energy sword, and plasma grenades. They loaded the ammo, grenades, and other firearms into the remaining Pelican dropship. Master Chief took Cortana's chip off from his helmet and placed it into the control panel.

"Cortana, check if the Pelican is online," he requested.

"OK, it should take … there," she spoke as she managed to boot the system.

He took her off from the control panel and got off from the ship to test if the vessel could go with her in it. As a result, it worked. "The Pelican is working wirelessly. You can get over to your position," she informed.

Master Chief and Arbiter used the Warthog armored jeep mounted with a 50 caliber Gatling gun. The super soldier anticipated that the enemy cavalry would have agile mounts like in the Medieval Ages. Arbiter drove the Warthog while Master Chief manned the turret.

On the road, Gandalf and the 13 dwarves heard sounds they never heard before in a distance. "Did you hear that?" Ori asked.

"Chief and Arbiter are bringing something we've never seen before," Gandalf spoke with certainty.

"Hi guys," said Master Chief as he and Arbiter caught up with their new friends.

"It's amazing," said Kili as he and the others in the company looked at the Warthog with wonder.

"It's a Warthog, a jeep. We ride those nowadays," said the super soldier.

"What is that on the … Warthog?" Fili asked.

"It's the Light Anti-Aircraft Gun, a Gatling gun," said Master Chief.

"Smaug would better see this coming," said Thorin.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time," Dori muttered.

"That's true enough," Gloin seemed to agree.

"Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit? A Halfling? Whose idea was it anyway?" Dori muttered.

"Wait!" it was Bilbo who was catching up to the group. "Wait."

"Whoa, whoa," Thorin uttered.

"I signed it," said the hobbit holding the contract. "Here," Bilbo spoke as he gave the contract to Balin.

The dwarf took out his glasses and had a look, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins… to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Everybody chuckled but Master Chief and Arbiter smiled at the hobbit.

"Want to ride the Warthog? We have one seat for a passenger," Master Chief offered.

"Sure," said Bilbo and Master Chief helped him getting on the vehicle. Bilbo buckled up and the super soldier manned the turret.

On the road, Oin called out, "Come on, Nori. Pay up." The dwarf tossed a small bag to Oin, and then he passed it to Kili.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," the wizard answered.

"And what did you think?"

"Well…" he caught the small bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," he replied.

"You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead," Gandalf said.

At one point everybody rested with Fili and Kili awake watching over along with Gandalf smoking his pipe. Master Chief was sleeping with Cortana looking out and Arbiter stayed up manning the turret. The alien heard screeching and asked, "What was that?"

"Orcs," Kili replied.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Never heard of orcs," Arbiter muttered.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them," Fili answered but did not describe what they looked like.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili added.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin was not amused.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said to Thorin.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," the dwarf prince walked off.

"Don't mind him, fellas. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs," Balin woke up and said to Kili.

"Tell us what you know," said the alien.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin," Balin recalled a battle.

"What else do you know about the battle?" Cortana asked.

"He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king," Balin finished recalling the battle.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin answered in a bitter tone.

Arbiter and Cortana doubted that the giant Gundabad orc had died from the wounds he sustained in the battle. They figured out that it was Azog who wanted Thorin dead, and the pale orc would become a threat to him and Master Chief.

Far from a distance across a chasm, orcs riding large wolf-like creatures found Thorin and company. In a discussion, they viewed the alien creature and the behemoth as powerful allies to the dwarves in which could be a problem. They knew that they would not stand a chance against two powerful foes and a powerful war machine that they had never seen before.

The next morning, Cortana told Master Chief about the battle in Moria and their new enemy. The SPARTAN II super soldier doubted Thorin killed Azog at that time and realized it would be a matter of time before the pale orc knew that they were present.


	5. Three Stupid Trolls

Thorin and company continued traveling during a rainy day. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard," Gandalf spoke and decided not to interfere with nature.

"Are there other wizards?" Master Chief asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf answered partially.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown," the wizard completed the answer.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" the hobbit asked.

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world," Gandalf gave the group what he knew.

When Thorin and company across a broken abandoned house, the dwarf prince announced, "We'll camp here for the night." He ordered, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf commented on the building.

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going," Thorin gave orders to the two dwarves.

"Aye. Right you are," Oin replied.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," Gandalf announced.

"I have told you already… I will not go near that place," Thorin spoke in a disdainful tone.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria… desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father," the dwarf prince spoke in a bitter tone as he would never forget that the elves especially Thranduil and Elrond gave no assistance to the dwarves.

"You're neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," said Thorin causing the wizard to walk off.

"What's wrong with Gandalf?" Cortana asked Master Chief.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," the wizard replied.

"And who's that?" Bilbo questioned further.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins," the wizard answered in an uneasy tone. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry," Thorin said to the corpulent dwarf.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin but the dwarf did not answer.

"Of course, he will," Arbiter spoke with reassurance.

Hours later, the dwarves cooked a stew for everybody except for Gandalf who had not returned. "He's been a long time," Bilbo muttered.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads," Bofur spoke as he handed two bowls of stew so that Bilbo could hand them to Fili and Kili who were guarding the ponies.

"Gandalf can handle anything in this world," said Arbiter.

"Stop it. You've had plenty," Bofur said to Bombur.

"Aye, it's not a bad stew, Bombur. I've had worse," said Gloin.

"Dori could've cooked it. Ha-ha-ha," said Nori.

"Hilarious," said Dori and there was laughter.

After the dwarves, an alien, and super soldier had the stew; Bilbo had not returned.

"What's taking Bilbo so long?" Bofur asked.

"We'll check with Fili and Kili," said Master Chief and he hurried to the two young dwarves who were on watch over the ponies.

He found the two young dwarves finished their stew, "Fili, Kili, have you seen Bilbo?"

"We've encountered a problem. A Mountain Troll had carried four of our ponies to its lair and we sent Bilbo there," said Fili.

"Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, they won't see Bilbo because he's small," said Kili.

"I told him to hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl if he runs into trouble," Fili recalled what he told the hobbit.

"Trolls. This planet is full of creatures that a parent tells to a child in fairy tales," Cortana muttered.

"Even if the trolls are slow and stupid, they'll find him if he is careless," the super soldier spoke with certainty. He hurried back and told the others. The dwarves, the super soldier, and the alien were armed heading to Fili and Kili's location.

As they crept closer to the troll's lair, they heard screaming, "Blimey! Bert. Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But I don't like the way it wriggles around."

"What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?"

"I knew it," Master Chief thought.

The super soldier, the alien, and the dwarves heard Bilbo, "I'm a burglar—Uh, Hobbit."

"A burglar Hobbit?"

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try." Bilbo tried to escape but the trolls blocked him.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned," said a troll holding a spatula which he slammed Bilbo with.

"Perhaps there's more burglar Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie," said another troll holding the hobbit at knife point.

Bilbo tried to run off, "Grab him!" a troll ordered.

"He's too quick," another troll spoke as he failed.

"Right. Come here, you little— Gotcha," the troll holding the knife succeeded catching Bilbo.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" the troll asked in a threatening tone.

"No," Bilbo replied.

"He's lying," a troll could tell.

"No, I'm not!" the hobbit spoke with resistance.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"

At that second Kili ran out and slashed the troll with his sword then shouted, "Drop him!"

"You heard him," Arbiter spoke as he aimed his plasma rifle at the troll.

"You what?" the troll holding Bilbo turned to Kili.

"I said… drop him." This caused the troll to throw the hobbit at Arbiter. Master Chief and the other dwarves came out engaging those beasts in a combat. The trolls wore nothing but a linen cloth and had a height of a truck. At that time, the super soldier was equipped with his combat knife.

"Get the sacks! Stick them in the sacks!" a troll shouted. The three trolls found themselves clubbed, slashed, and hacked. Ori used a child's catapult fire small rocks at a troll. The dwarves had to free their friends and family members if a troll grabbed any of them. Arbiter also helped freeing the dwarves by shooting the trolls at their arms.

"Owww, it burns! What is that?" the troll shouted out in pain due to plasma burns then turned to the Arbiter. The alien somersaulted to dodge every attack of the trolls. He drew out his energy sword to slash the trolls dealing more damage than iron-forged weapons.

Master Chief quickly dodged every of the troll's attacks and fought back with his knife. He slashed the troll at its stomach and followed with an uppercut on its chin. The super soldier unleashed a jump kick at its face knocking it down into the ground.

Bilbo took a sickle-like tool to free the ponies but was caught by two trolls.

"Come on! Get up!" Kili shouted. "Bilbo! Don't!"

"Lay down your arms… or we'll rip his off," a troll threatened the 13 dwarves, the super soldier, and the alien.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice," said Cortana.

They complied throwing their weapons down to the ground so that the trolls could put them into sacks.

"Oh! That's hot, that's hot, that's hot!" Nori shouted as he, Dori, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, Bifur, and Master Chief were tied up into a bundle being roasted. One troll was turning them.

The trolls talked amongst each other, "Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"That does sound quite nice."

"Is this really necessary?" Balin asked.

"Untie me, mister," said Bombur.

"Eat someone your own size," said Gloin.

"We should find time to peel this fellow off from his shell," said a troll regarding Master Chief.

"It will be a horrible death for a SPARTAN to be cooked inside his armor," said Cortana as Master Chief's energy shields were decreasing gradually when the troll turned him and some of his friends.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone," said a troll.

"Those trolls are sensitive to sunlight," Cortana spoke as she figured out their weakness.

"We'll just have to wait for Gandalf to expose them and rescue us," the super soldier spoke with certainty.

"Wait!" Bilbo stood up and got the trolls' attention.

"What are you doing?" Arbiter demanded.

"You are making a terrible mistake," said the hobbit.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits," said Dori.

"Half-wits? What does that mean? Us?" Bofur asked in a baffled tone.

"He's referring to those trolls," Arbiter clarified. "You can never talk them out of this," the alien spoke in a strong tone to the hobbit.

"I mean with the seasoning," Bilbo began talking to the trolls.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

"Traiter!" Gloin shouted.

"What do you know about cooking creature?"

"Shut up. Let the … fur-ger-bur-blur Hobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking creature is um …"

"Yes, tell us the secret. Come on. Tell us the secret."

"The secret is to … skin them first."

"What are you thinking?" Arbiter shouted at Bilbo.

"Tom, get me filleting knife."

"We'll get you, you little …" Gloin shouted.

"I won't forget that, I won't forget it," Dwalin spoke as he pointed at the hobbit.

"Guys, come on!" said Master Chief as he knew Bilbo was findings ways to discourage the trolls from eating them.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on, scoff them I say, with boots and all," a troll took what Bilbo said as irrelevant.

"He's right. This creature is new and I'll taste him raw. Nice and crunchy," a troll picked up Arbiter.

"Don't even think about it!" Arbiter spoke strongly to the troll.

"Not that one. He's infected," the hobbit caught the troll's attention.

"Huh?"

"You what?"

"He's got worms in his tubes," said Bilbo causing the troll to drop Arbiter. "In fact, they all have … they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"Of course, he did," Arbiter clarified.

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites …" Kili shouted angrily at Bilbo.

Thorin kicked Kili quieting everybody and knew that Bilbo was discouraging the trolls.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," said Oin.

"Mine are the biggest parasites got huge," said Kili.

"I got parasites the size of my kind," said Arbiter.

"This will do the trick," Cortana commented.

"We're riddled," said Kili.

"Yes are riddled," said Ori.

"Yes, we are riddled exactly," said Dori.

"What would have us do, then? Let them all go?" a troll walked to Bilbo.

"That's right! You stupid trolls shouldn't waste your time on us!" Master Chief shouted at the trolls.

"What are you, a shellfish?" the troll turned to the super soldier.

"The dawn will take you all," Gandalf appeared on top of a boulder.

"Who's that?" a troll asked seeing the wizard.

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

The wizard broke the boulder with his staff so that the sunlight turned the trolls into stone. The dwarves cheered and Arbiter smiled at Gandalf. "I love it when a plan comes together," Master Chief muttered.

"Oh get your foot out of my back!" said Dwalin.

Gandalf freed everybody and Thorin asked, "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?"

"Ooh. Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby."

Gandalf showed everybody to the cave where there was a horrible stench due to the food scrapes left by the trolls. "Oh, what's that stench?" asked Nori.

"It's a Troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf answered as he led Bofur, Nori, Gloin, Dwalin, and Thorin. Arbiter and Master Chief went in as well turning their lights on.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around," Bofur spoke as he saw coins lying on the ground.

"Anyone could take it," said Nori.

"Agreed. Nori," said Gloin.

"Yeah?"

"Get a shovel."

Thorin came across two swords, "These swords were not made by any Troll."

"Nor were they made any smith among Men," said Gandalf.

"Who else other than humans could have made those?" Arbiter asked.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade," the wizard answered as he took part of the blade out of the sheath.

"What age is it now in this planet?" Cortana asked.

"Now is the third age," said Gandalf.

"Set it down," said Bofur as the chest was to be buried.

"That's good," said Gloin.

"All right, come on. Quick."

"We're making a long-term deposit," said Gloin.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori," Thorin ordered.

Gandalf found a short sword forged by the elves and he knew it would suit a hobbit. "Bilbo."

"Hmm?"

"Here. This is about your size," Gandalf handed the short sword.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one."


	6. Warthog vs Cavalry

"Something's coming!" said Thorin.

"Gandalf," said Bilbo.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" the wizard ordered. Master Chief checked his HUD but there were multiple yellow dots.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" a sled pulled by rabbits came out of the bushes.

"Unbelievable. Those bunnies are strong to pull a sled," Cortana muttered.

"It's another dwarf," said Arbiter as he noticed the driver's short height.

"He looks more like a wizard," Master Chief spoke as he noticed the pointy hat and magic staff.

"It's Radagast the Brown," Gandalf recognized the short wizard. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong," Radagast spoke in a shaken tone.

"Yes?"

Before he could say what he was about to say, "Oh. Just give me a minute."

"I think there's something eccentric about this guy," Cortana muttered.

"Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue," Radagast felt there was something in his tongue. "Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old … stick insect." Gandalf took out of Radagast's mouth.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs," the brown wizard told the grey wizard what happened.

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur," Radagast spoke in an irritated tone.

"Huh? Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned," Gandalf spoke with what he knew about that place.

"No, Gandalf. 'Tis not. A dark power dwells in there … such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits … of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness … a Necromancer has come," Radagast recalled in a shaken tone. "Sorry."

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves," Gandalf wiped the mouth piece of his pipe clean for Radagast to smoke. "And out," as Radagast exhaled.

"What's a Necromancer?" Arbiter asked.

"A sorcerer who can raise the dead," Master Chief answered.

"Giant spiders, a necromancer, this is getting strange," Cortana commented.

"Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf questioned and received an item wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"That is not … from the world of the living," Radagast answered. Something caught everybody's attention.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied.

There was a red dot in Master Chief's HUD and was not far from him. Something large lunged at the super soldier and it resembled a wolf. "What is that?" Arbiter asked. The quadruped attempted to rip Master Chief's throat but it was a fatal mistake.

"Looks like a large wolf," Master Chief spoke as he managed to grab its head and snapped its neck.

Arbiter activated his energy sword and slashed another of those wolf-like creatures killing it instantly.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin spoke as he knew what those creatures were.

"Orc pack?" the hobbit asked.

Gandalf demanded, "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one," Thorin spoke with certainty.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin spoke of their next move.

"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted," said Ori as he and Bifur rejoined the group.

"We don't have enough room in the Warthog to accommodate everybody," Master Chief spoke with concern.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast spoke as he decided to help Thorin and company.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf spoke with concern.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try," Radagast spoke with determination.

"It will only be a matter of time before those rabbits get tired from being chased," Cortana spoke according to her calculations.

Wargs howled and began chasing Radagast who said, "Come on! Come on! Come and get me! Ha, ha!" Some of the Wargs were used as steads to orcs.

"Come on," Gandalf led the group hiding from boulder to boulder. At a distance was Arbiter driving the Warthog and Master Chief manning the Gatling-gun turret.

Radagast dodged an attack causing the warg rider to slip and fell.

"Stay together," Gandalf spoke quietly.

"Move!" Thorin ordered.

Radagast ducked under a boulder and an orc bumped into it causing him to fall off.

"Ori, no! Get back," Thorin spoke as he dragged the dwarf back into hiding.

"All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf directed everybody to move.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded.

Gandalf did not have time to answer and the dwarf prince had to follow.

One of the orcs sniffed them and had his warg to begin searching them. He drew out his sword. Thorin and Kili eyed each other, and then the young dwarf fired an arrow at the warg. The next arrow was on that orc who survived the shot.

The warg screeches drew the rest to the location of Thorin and company, "Now the orc pack knows where we are," Cortana informed. Arbiter got off from the vehicle and slew the warg by slashing it with his energy sword. Master Chief got off from the turret to engage the orc without making any noises. He parried the orc's sword with his arm and grabbed its throat. The super soldier slammed the orc onto the Warthog and gave it rock hard punch in the face. Master Chief's enhanced strength was sufficient to shatter the orc's skull with just a strong punch.

"Ooooh," the dwarves and the hobbit covered their mouths.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf ordered as Thorin and company ran across the plains. Master Chief and Arbiter hurried to return to their positions in the Warthog.

"There they are!" Gloin spotted the wargs and the orcs.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf spoke of a direction that everybody went on.

When the orcs and wargs caught up, "There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

"We'll hold them off!" Master Chief shouted as Arbiter turned the Warthog to its side. The alien drew out his plasma rifle and the super soldier turned the gun turret to the orc pack.

"There! Shoot them!" Arbiter ordered as he and his ally opened fire at the orcs and wargs. Either by bullet or plasma, the shot orcs fell off from their steads whereas the lone wargs fall to the ground motionlessly. "They aren't so tough," Arbiter commented.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked.

"He's abandoned us," Dwalin shouted. Master Chief and Arbiter were busy with the shooting so that they did not notice where Gandalf went to.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf appeared from a cluster of rocks.

"Come on, move!" Thorin ordered as the group all ran to the cluster. "Quickly! All of you!"

"Come on!" shouted Bofur as he slid into a tunnel.

"Go, go, go!" Thorin ordered as Bilbo was next followed by the other dwarves.

"The Warthog won't fit into the tunnel. Just go, we'll be alright," Master Chief paused and ordered as Thorin slid in joining the rest of the group.

"Will Master Chief and Arbiter be alright?" Bilbo asked.

"They can handle anything," Bofur spoke to reassure him. Gandalf, Thorin, and company could still hear the gunfire outside until there was a horn.

"What was that?" Arbiter asked as he and Master Chief stopped firing.

"I'm picking sounds belonging to a lot of galloping hooves," Cortana spoke as there were a lot of yellow dots in the super soldier's HUD coming to their position.

It turned out to be a battalion of horsemen equipped with lances and bows engaged the wargs and orcs. "Hold your fire," Master Chief ordered as they watched the horsemen firing arrows and used their lances to stab their common enemies. One of the horsemen shot an orc off from its stead and it fell dead into the position of Gandalf and the 13 dwarves.

A few orcs and wargs were forced to retreat. "If Azog is alive, he'll know that we're helping the dwarves," said Cortana.

"I don't know what you two are, what are you doing in the Great East Road?" the leader of the horsemen battalion asked.

"Stand down humans, we have no quarrel with you," said Arbiter.

"It looks like you cannot tell the difference between an Elf and a Man," the battalion leader commented.

"Pardon us, we've never met elves before," said Master Chief.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Arbiter of the Sanghelli or Elite," the alien introduced himself.

"Call me Master Chief, I'm a SPARTAN II super soldier of the UNSC," the super soldier introduced.

"I am Elrond of Rivendell, what are two doing in the Great East Road?" the battalion leader introduced himself.

"Gandalf is leading us and 13 dwarves to the Hidden Valley," Master Chief.

"That must be Rivendell, follow us," said the elf leader.

* * *

><p>The remaining orcs and wargs fled back to their master who was in fact Azog the Defiler who survived the battle in Moria. The pale orc now had a wicked metal claw to replace the left hand he had lost to Thorin. His subordinate reported the involvement of Master Chief and Arbiter as well as the ambush by elves. Azog stabbed his subordinate on the throat with his claw and had the body to be feasted by wargs. Master Chief and Arbiter earned the hatred from the pale orc just as they expected. He decided to lead the hunt for Thorin and company himself as well as having the determination to show those strangers no mercy.<p> 


	7. Rivendell

Elrond led Master Chief and Arbiter through a passageway, "Welcome to Rivendell, Master Chief and Arbiter."

"Thank you, Mr. Elrond," said the super soldier.

The leader of the battalion blew the horn as they were approaching the entrance. Gandalf, Bilbo, and the 13 dwarves had already arrived to Rivendell. "Close ranks!" Thorin ordered as Bofur pulled Bilbo in while the others gathered in formation as the riders surrounded them. The dwarves snarled at the riders.

"Gandalf," Elrond spoke as he saw his old friend.

"Lord Elrond," the wizard recognized him and then spoke in a language that Master Chief, Arbiter, Bilbo, and the dwarves did not understand.

Elrond spoke in that language to Gandalf as he dismounted then gave the wizard a hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Master Chief and Arbiter drew them near as they made noises that we never heard before."

"It's not just them, we led them in at the first place," Gandalf clarified.

Thorin approached Elrond who said, "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," the dwarf prince did not seem to be courteous.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain," said Elrond.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin spoke in a quite insulting tone.

"Talk about not being king," Cortana commented.

Elrond spoke in elvish causing Gloin to question, "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf clarified.

The dwarves spoke to one another and Gloin said, "Well, in that case, lead on."

"Hey. Come on," said Bofur.

"We'll have to park the Warthog, you guys go ahead," said Master Chief.

Elrond said to an elf, Lindir, in their language and he boarded the passenger's seat. "It's an amazing machine," said Lindir as he showed them the way to where they could park their vehicle.

"It's a Warthog, an armored jeep," said Master Chief.

As they parked the vehicle, the super soldier made a request to his A.I. partner, "Cortana, can you bring the Pelican over?"

"Got it, Chief, the Pelican's enroute," Cortana replied as she called the ship over.

The dwarves began having dinner in a hall and they were served fruits and vegetables.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," said Dori.

"I don't like green food," said Ori as he didn't want to have vegetables.

Dwalin and Oin did not seem to be impressed, "Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

"Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner," said Gandalf as he, Elrond, Thorin, Master Chief, and Arbiter were heading towards the dining hall.

"Well, you never are."

As the wizard, the elf lord, the dwarf prince, the alien, and the super soldier were seated, Master Chief took off his helmet as he was about to eat.

"A downside of being an A.I. is that I never to get to know what food taste like," Cortana muttered.

The super soldier took her chip out from his helmet, "Lord Elrond, I would like you to meet Cortana, she's an artificial intelligence."

"It's nice to meet you Cortana," said the elf lord.

"It's nice meeting you too," said the A.I.

Cortana noticed Kili winked at an elf maid playing the harp and Dwalin was staring at him, "Can't say fancy elf maid myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me. Although … that one there's not bad."

"That's not an elf maid," Dwalin spoke as Kili had mistaken the male harpist for the female causing the dwarves to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Arbiter asked.

"It's just the same as mistaking a guy for a girl, how embarrassing for Kili," Cortana replied in a sarcastic tone.

As Gandalf gave the swords to his old friend, "I heard these swords are made by your people in Gondolin," said Arbiter to Elrond.

"It's true, but the High Elves of the West are my kin," Elrond chuckled. He began checking the swords, ""This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. May it serve you well," he identified the one with a curved blade and gave it to Thorin. "And this is Glamdring the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age."

Bilbo pulled his slightly from the sheath and Balin said, "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really."

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked Gandalf.

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

"Excuse me," Thorin spoke as he left the dining table.

"That is sure some delicious exotic elven cuisine," Arbiter praised as he enjoyed the food causing to Elrond to smile. The Elite also enjoyed the soothing elven music and an elf woman played a flute near Arbiter.

"This is one meal I can remember," Master Chief muttered.

"The music gives us stress relief and it is soothing," Cortana muttered.

"13 Dwarves, a … SPARTAN, a … an Elite, and a Halfling. Strange traveling companions Gandalf," Elrond said to his old friend.

"These are the descendants of the House of the Durin. They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured, with the deep love of the art," said the wizard.

"Change the tune, why don't you?" Nori said to the harp-playing elf maiden. "I feel like I'm in a funeral."

"Is somebody dying?" Oin asked.

"Nobody is dying," Arbiter replied.

"All right lads, there's only one thing for it," Bofur spoke as he stood up. As he sang, the other dwarves joined in.

"_There's an inn_.

_Inn, there's an inn, a merry old inn._

_Beneath an old grey hill._

_And there they brew a beer so brown._

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down._

_One night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat._

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle:_

_And up and down he saws his bow._

_Now squeaking high._

_Now purring low._

_Now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle._

_A jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune._

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

'_It's after three!' he said."_

The dwarves even threw food around. Elrond, and Lindir look surprised and spoke nothing about it. Master Chief and Arbiter were not impressed and kept themselves occupied with the food they got.

After dinner, Master Chief and Arbiter passed a shrine holding a tray. They checked on the shards of a sword and looked at a painting on their left. Both the alien and the super soldier went to a library where they studied the history of Middle-earth and learning about the other creatures in the planet. Several hours later, "Not with your companions?" It was Elrond.

"We're just studying," Master Chief replied.

"It's a good idea for strangers to learn about this world here. Cortana told me a lot about the two of you," said the elf lord.

"There's nothing we can do to undo what we have done at the first place," said Arbiter as he thoughts of shame remembering he and his people were responsible for glassing the planet Reach.

"Fate decides what we ought to be," said Master Chief remembering that he was abducted as a child and had to undergo augmentation becoming the SPARTAN II.

"Sounds logical. Both of you have a lot to amaze us. You're always welcome to come by," Elrond spoke in a warm tone. He took a book and gave it to Master Chief, "This book contains elven language. It's for your friend, Cortana."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond."

At nightfall; Master Chief, Arbiter, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Elrond, and Gandalf gathered at a room. "Our business is no concern of Elves," said Thorin not in a polite tone.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," said Gandalf.

"Elrond is trying to help you," said Master Chief.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets," Thorin spoke in a reluctant tone.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond," said the wizard.

"Elrond can decode the map for us, who else can we turn to?" said Arbiter.

The dwarf prince reluctantly gave the map to Elrond. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text," said the wizard and turned to his elf friend. "You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond spoke in elvish as he knew something from the map.

"Moon runes? Of course. An easy thing to miss," Gandalf asked.

"Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," said the elf.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

Elrond led Master Chief, Arbiter, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and Balin to a table made by something the super soldier and the alien had never seen before by a waterfall. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight," Elrond spoke as he unfolded the map on the table and the crescent moon was appeared in the sky. The table and the moon runes in the map glowed. Elrond read aloud, "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appeared in the sky together," Gandalf answered.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin spoke with concern.

"We still have time," Balin tried to reassure him.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened," said Balin.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Elrond seemed to figure out the intention of Thorin and company.

"What of it?" asked the dwarf prince.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," said Elrond.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," said the elf. "Mind if I borrow Cortana?"

"OK," said Master Chief as he gave Cortana's chip to Elrond.

"Chief, let me remind you that the Pelican will be here in 10 minutes," Cortana said to the super soldier.

Chief and Arbiter went to where the Warthog was parked. Without a notice, Gandalf and Elrond had followed them. The Pelican arrived and landed.

"That is one amazing flying object," Elrond muttered.

"It's a Pelican dropship, we use them to transport troops, vehicles like the Warthog you saw, and supplies," said Cortana.

"You see, Chief and Arbiter possess a lot of weapons and equipment that we have never seen before," said Gandalf. Master Chief and Arbiter had the Warthog loaded into the ship as well as replenishing ammo.

"Of course, I was to going to tell. I was waiting for a chance and really. I think you could trust that I know what I'm doing," said Gandalf and Elrond was holding Cortana's chip as her holographic body was in display.

"Do you? That dragon has slept for 60 years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast," Elrond spoke with concern.

"But if we succeed, if the Dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. Oh, the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness has run deep in the family. His grandfather lost his mind and his father succumbs to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

Thorin and Bilbo overheard their conversation.

"With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor, for that matter, am I," said Gandalf as he, Cortana, and Elrond were going to a meeting.

"It is not me you must answer to," said the elf lord as they turned to another elf.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf recognized her.

"Mithrandir," said Galadriel then she and the wizard spoke in elvish.

"This is Cortana, an artificial intelligence," Elrond introduced the A.I. to Lady Galadriel. "Cortana, this is Galadriel, Lady of Lorien."

"It is pleasant to meet you, Cortana," elf lady spoke in common language to the A.I.

"It's nice meeting you too."

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you," said Gandalf in common tongue.

"He didn't. I did," it turned out to be another wizard in white.

"You must be the Saruman the White, greatest of the wizards," said Cortana.

"What are you? You learn very fast," Saruman complemented.

"I'm an artificial intelligence."

"I see," Saruman turned to Gandalf. "You've been busy of late, my friend."

The wizards took the seats and Cortana's ship was placed on one side of the table while the elves stood at the sides from the table.

"Tell me, Gandalf. Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?"

"Unnoticed? No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right," Gandalf answered.

"The dragon has long been on your mind," Galadriel spoke in common language.

"That is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect," said the grey wizard.

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength," the white wizard scoffed.

"If I'm not mistaken, Sauron must have done a lot of atrocities in this world. Therefore he deserves such death," said Cortana.

"That is correct, Cortana," said Galadriel.

"Does it not worry you that the last of the Dwarf rings should simply vanish along with its bearer? Of the seven Dwarf rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor, the fate of the last ring remains unknown. The ring that was bore by Thrain," Gandalf stated the fact.

"Without the ruling Ring of Power, the seven are no value to the Enemy. To control the other rings, he needs the One and that ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out at sea by the waters of the Anduin," said Saruman.

"For 400 years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace," Elrond spoke in a better tone.

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road," Gandalf countered the statement.

"Hardly a prelude to war," said Elrond.

"Always you must meddle looking for trouble where none exists," said Saruman.

"Let him speak," Galadriel spoke as she was supporting the grey wizard.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say …" Gandalf began to bring everyone to awareness of the evil Radagast spoke about.

"Well? Don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say," Saruman spoke as everybody wanted to know.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead," Gandalf continued.

"That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic," Saruman commented.

"Gandalf, do you have the evidence Radagast …" Cortana asked but was cut off.

"Radagast? Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow," the white wizard spoke as he did not like the brown wizard.

"What makes him foolish? When the orcs attacked us in the Great East Road, he did his best to distract them," Cortana asked.

"It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I've warned him. It is unbefitting one of the Istari to be wandering the woods …" said Saruman

"It doesn't matter, wait till you see this," said Cortana then she turned to her wizard friend. "Gandalf, what's inside the parcel Radagast gave you?"

"A relic of Mordor," Galadriel knew what it was.

Elrond became horrified when he unwrapped the parcel, "A Morgul Blade."

"Made for the Witch-king of Angmar. And buried with him. When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light," Galadriel spoke about the sword.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened," Elrond spoke as he found it hard to believe.

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman asked.

"I have none," the grey wizard spoke as he did not have proof.

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself 'The Necromancer' has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all. The question of this Dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reason for raising their hopes," Saruman did not seem supportive of that quest.

"Evidence can be found once an investigation is carried out," Cortana argued.

Galadriel sensed something that Gandalf agreed.

"No, I'm afraid there is nothing else for it," said Saruman.

Lindir came and reported, "My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves and Arbiter, they're gone."

The 13 dwarves took along the hobbit and Arbiter went ahead, while Galadriel and Gandalf spoke in private.

Elrond returned Cortana to Master Chief and she told him everything about the meeting.

"If you are to join the investigation, so be it," said Master Chief.

**Author's Note**

A possible split up can be predicted after An Unexpected Journey scenario.


	8. High Pass

Arbiter, Bilbo, and the dwarves went ahead, "Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild. You know this path, Balin, lead us," Thorin made a reminder to everyone.

"Aye," Balin confirmed.

Arbiter along with the dwarves went ahead without looking back except for Bilbo.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin said to the hobbit.

The Elite, the hobbit, and the dwarves traveled miles along the mountains into the High Pass. When they reached the mountain pass, it was thunderstorm.

"Hold on!" Thorin ordered.

"Don't look down!" Arbiter added.

Bilbo slipped and nearly fell. Arbiter and Bofur grabbed him preventing the hobbit from falling off.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin shouted as a boulder was flying towards the mountain the alien, the hobbit, and the dwarves were. The projectile landed right above the group causing a rock slide. Everybody leaned against the wall avoiding the rocks.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!" Balin shouted.

"The mountain is coming to life!" Arbiter shouted.

"Bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur shouted as a giant hurled a boulder at another giant.

"Take cover you fools!" Thorin shouted.

"HOLD ON!" Dwalin shouted.

"Now we're caught in a cross fire!" Arbiter shouted.

Arbiter, Bilbo, and the dwarves found themselves on the knees of another stone giant. Arbiter, Bilbo, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, and Ori were separated from the others. The giant that the group was in was rammed by another giant. Once the giant was knocked to the one side of the mountain; "Go! Go! Go!" Thorin ordered as he, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Dori, Nori, and Balin hurried to get off from the giant. The giant that the alien, the hobbit, and the other dwarves were in dodged a punch from another giant. It then uppercut its opponent but was struck in the head by a boulder hurled by the third giant. As the headless body was falling, the leg parts were tumbling towards to the mountain wall.

"NOOOOOOO!" Thorin shouted as Arbiter, Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, and Ori were presumed dead. The dead body began falling away from the wall. "No! Fili!" Thorin shouted.

Thorin and his group were relieved finding Arbiter, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, and Ori. "They're alright! They're alive!" Gloin shouted.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur asked as the hobbit was not with them.

"There he is," Arbiter saw Bilbo hanging onto the edge of the cliff. The alien hurried and grabbed the hobbit's wrist with both of his hands just in time. "Don't you let go!" Bilbo tried reaching out with his other hand. Thorin got down to help out and grabbed the hobbit's other hand then pushed him up as the alien and the other dwarves pulled Bilbo up.

"Grab on!" The dwarf prince nearly fell off and Dwalin grabbed his wrist with both of his hands. Dwalin and Bofur managed to pull their leader back up.

"I thought we lost our burglar," said Dwalin.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us," Thorin spoke bitterly about Bilbo.

"Wait a minute. He hasn't been proved his worth. How could you be that hasty," Arbiter stood up for the hobbit.

"What about you? Do you have a home? At what grounds can you say such a thing," the dwarf prince argued.

"I've been far away from home since Human-Covenant War. The Flood and the Prophets were eliminated; now the SPARTAN and I are stuck here in this underdeveloped planet," the Arbiter argued.

"Dwalin," Thorin ended the debate as they went into a cave.

"Don't mind him, you'll show him," the Elite turned to Bilbo.

"Looks safe enough," Dwalin commented on the emptiness of the cave.

"Search the back, caves in the mountain are seldom occupied," Thorin ordered.

"There's nothing here," said Dwalin after a search.

"Great then, let's get a fire started," Gloin dropped the firewood.

"No, no fires, not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light," Thorin ordered.

"We are to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joins us. That was the plan," Balin reminded the dwarf prince.

"Don't forget the SPARTAN," said Arbiter.

"Plan is changed. Bofur take the first watch," Thorin ordered as 12 dwarves, Bilbo, and Arbiter rested.


	9. Goblin Trouble

Bilbo was about to go back to Rivendell despite Bofur's plea. Both the dwarf and hobbit noticed his short sword glowed blue. "Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin ordered as there was a line of opening on the ground and the sand was falling into the crevice followed by a series of bangs. Doors were opened on the ground causing the dwarves, the hobbit, and Arbiter to slide down into the tunnels.

"Look out! Look out!" Dori shouted as thousands of horrid humanoid creatures approached the group. Arbiter guessed that those creatures were the goblins of the Misty Mountains. The goblins all converged on the dwarves, the hobbit, and the alien.

"Get off from me!" Arbiter shouted as he struggled to shake the goblins off.

"Ori, look out!" Dori shouted to his brother.

"Get back!" Dwalin shouted as he punched a goblin.

"Go scum!" a goblin shouted. "Got ya!" another goblin said as they forced Arbiter, the dwarves, and Bilbo through the tunnels.

"Get your hands off me!" Dwalin struggled to break free but was useless.

Nori and Arbiter saw Bilbo crouched to slip off from the goblins, the hobbit later got into another trouble on his own. The goblins dragged the dwarves and alien to their lair. Their large corpulent crown-wearing leader, the Great Goblin, got off from his throne, "I feel a song coming." The goblins began playing musical instruments as their king began to sing and the other goblins joined in only on the chorus part.

_"__Snip snap,__the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yell and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town__"_

The Great Goblin returned to his throne after the goblins brought him the dwarves and Arbiter. "Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own compositions."

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin shouted.

"That's the worst song I've ever heard in this planet," Arbiter commented.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations … that's all you're going to find down here," said the Great Goblin. The goblins threw the dwarves' weapons into the floor but they stared at Arbiter's weapons. "Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves and a … giant lizard, your malevolence," a goblin reported.

"Dwarves and a giant lizard?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there, search them, every crack every crevice," the Great Goblin ordered.

One of the goblins threw Oin's trumpet down into the floor then stepped on it. Another goblin took the large bag and emptied its contents which were Elvish cutlery and candlesticks. "It is my belief, your great protuberance, they're in league with elves," a goblin spoke as it gave its king gold candelabra.

"Made in Rivendell? Bah. Second Age, couldn't give it away!" the Great Goblin examined it and tossed it aside.

"Just a couple of keepsakes," Nori spoke in a guilty tone.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Great Goblin demanded.

"Don't worry lads. I'll handle this," said Oin.

"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!" the Great Goblin made it clear.

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys have flattened my trumpet," Oin spoke as he showed his flattened trumpet.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" the Great Goblin roared and walked towards the group shoving the Elvish cutlery and candlesticks away.

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to," Bofur got the goblin king's attention. "We were on the road … well, it's not so much a road as a path … actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations," Dori added.

"SHUT UP!" the goblin king shouted in an impatient tone cutting the dwarves off. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk, bring up the bangler, bring up the bone breaker, start with the youngest," the goblin king picked on Ori.

"HOLD IT!" Arbiter got the goblin king's attention.

"What are you exactly? Where are you from?" the goblin king asked.

"I'm a Sanghelli or Elite in common language. Where I'm from is not your concern," Arbiter spoke in a serious tone.

"Well it doesn't matter. I know someone who is interested in your head. Just your head, nothing attached. I'll assume that you don't know who he is. This someone is called Azog the Defiler, a pale orc astride a white warg," said the Great Goblin.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed, he was slain in battle long ago," Thorin caught the attention of the Great Goblin.

"Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror, the King under the Mountain," the Great Goblin bowed. "Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain. You're not a king that makes you nobody really. So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the pale orc, tell him that I've found his price." A goblin went out to inform the pale orc.

As the torture machines were brought, the Great Goblin began singing,

"_Bones will be shattered._

_Necks will be wrung._

_You'll be beaten and battered._

_From racks you'll be hung._

_You will die down here._

_And never be found._

_Down in the deep of Goblin-town._"

One of the goblins unsheathed the Orcist and was forced to drop it. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced 1,000 necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" the Great Goblin ordered and knew the sword. The goblins began beating the dwarves and one of them was about to finish Thorin.

Gandalf teleported Master Chief and himself while using the wizard blast to sweep many goblins in the radius.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf ordered. He used both his staff and Glamdring to fight.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" the Great Goblin pointed at the wizard. The dwarves and Arbiter took all of the weapons to fight back.

Master Chief used his pistol this time so that he would not accidentally hit any of his friends by accident. The super soldier held his combat knife using his other hand. "What now? A behemoth?" the Great Goblin could not believe his eyes seeing Master Chief.

"Thorin!" Nori caught the dwarf prince's attention and he slashed the Great Goblin at the arm. Such act caused the goblin leader to stagger backwards then fall off.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf ordered as everybody began to escape throughout the tunnels. "Quickly."

"Faster!" Dori shouted.

"Cortana, how many do you read?" Master Chief asked his A.I.

"Too many to count, they're popping all over the place," Cortana spoke as she could not get an exact number.

The group was split up at certain areas. Arbiter was with Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, Bifur, and Fili. The alien had his energy sword activated and his plasma pistol on his other hand. Arbiter slashed and clubbed every goblin on his way. "Post!" Dwalin shouted as they disconnected a long pole from the walkway. "Charge!" Dwalin shouted as they swept lines of goblins like a broomstick. After they dropped the post; Dwalin hammered every goblin that stood in his way.

"Good thinking, Dwalin," Arbiter praised.

"No time for chatting," said the dwarf.

Above them was Gandalf's group, the wizard clubbed and slashed the goblins on his way. To conserve ammo, Master Chief stabbed and clubbed every goblin using the handle of the pistol. Thorin slashed and stabbed the goblins with the Orcrist, Balin was well-adept to his short sword, Bofur hammered another goblin, Nori stabbed another goblin with his short sword, Ori hammered a goblin, and Oin swung his staff in 360 degrees at any goblin dared to approach.

As the goblins began to swing in the ropes, Thorin shouted, "Cut the ropes!" Master Chief and Arbiter joined with the other dwarves with blades cut the ropes causing the walkway to fall off and the ropes were winded within it.

Kili blocked the arrows with his sword and Master Chief returned the fire using his pistol. The super soldier, Kili, Bofur, and Bombur used a ladder to catch the other goblins. They pushed the goblins to the gap and used the ladder like a bridge.

"Come on, quickly," Gandalf ordered as the two groups got back together.

"Bombur!" Fili shouted as the corpulent dwarf tipped the ladder preventing the goblins behind them from catching up.

"Go, go, go!" Bombur shouted.

Thorin cut the ropes caused a bridge to swing. "Jump!" Thorin shouted. Only Arbiter, Balin, Bofur, Kili, and Ori jumped to the other side. When the bridge swung back, the goblins jumped on and Master Chief switched to his shotgun sweeping multiple goblins off. The bridge swung back and Oin shouted, "Jump, lad!"

Fili cut the ropes causing the goblins to fall to their deaths. Bombur struggled as the goblins were on him and jumped causing the bridge crumble. By doing so he shook off the goblins. Kili slashed every goblin in his path. Arbiter and Master Chief gunned down every goblin archer that fired at them from a distance.

"Come on!" Gandalf ordered as he used magic to cause a boulder to fall in front of them. "Push!" Dwalin ordered as the boulder was like a bowling ball pulverizing every goblin in its path.

When they reached to a bridge, the Great Goblin jumped out in front of them. "Watch your backs!" Gloin shouted.

"You thought you could escape me," the Great Goblin spoke as he swung his club at Gandalf who dodged his attacks. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" asked the goblin leader.

"FREEZE!" Master Chief stood between them with his shotgun ready and Arbiter pulled Gandalf back.

"If you make a move, we'll not hesitate to open fire," the alien had his plasma rifle ready and stood next to Master Chief. "Take this!" Arbiter threw a plasma grenade and the Great Goblin caught it.

"What is this? It sticks and is heating up," said the Great Goblin as he looked at the plasma grenade.

"GET DOWN!" Master Chief yelled out and his friends crouched just in time when the grenade goes off killing the Great Goblin fell to the bridge motionlessly. Such impact caused the bridge to fall then slid down. When it reached the bottom, everybody groaned.

"Well, that could have been worse," said Bofur.

The body of the Great Goblin fell on top of them causing Dwalin to utter, "Haver! You've got to be joking!"

Kili shouted as he spotted a massive horde of goblins catching up to them, "Gandalf!"

"There's too many. We can't fight them," said Dwalin.

"We'll run out of ammo before we can kill them all," said Master Chief.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here! On your feet," Gandalf ordered as he, Master Chief, and Arbiter helped the dwarves on their feet.

"Balin," said Oin.

"Come on!" ordered Dwalin.

Gandalf led everybody out of the tunnels of the Misty Mountains and Bilbo barely escaped the trouble that he got into. The goblins gave up the chase.


	10. Azog the Defiler

Gandalf counted to see if every dwarf was present in the company and noticed Bilbo was missing.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" the wizard asked.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin spoke in a bitter tone.

"I thought he was with Dori!" said Gloin.

"Don't blame me!" said Dori.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," said Nori.

"Same here," said Arbiter.

"And what happened, exactly? Tell me!" the wizard became even more uneasy.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"Bilbo won't get far from here especially when the orc pack is pursuing us. Azog will soon catch up to us," the alien argued with certain points.

"It's common for adventurers to be homesick," said Master Chief.

"Why do you think Azog is alive?" Thorin asked Arbiter bitterly.

"No. He isn't," Bilbo appeared making everybody glad and relieved.

"Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf spoke in a glad tone.

"Bilbo. We'd given you up," said Kili.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" the hobbit muttered.

Gandalf spotted Bilbo putting something in his pocket and the buttons on his waistcoat were missing, "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked in a serious tone.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because … you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," said Bilbo to the dwarves who were out of words.

"I don't remember what home is like. For 27 years, I serve the UNSC," said Master Chief.

"During the Human-Covenant War, we glassed the planet Reach, the SPARTAN's home. I've been far away from home during the war. I should be returning home after the war but we ended up here helping you. Before we leave, we'll help you reclaim your homeland," said Arbiter.

Azog and the orc pack caught up to them in a distance; their wargs were first deployed.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered as everybody heard the howling.

"And into the fire. Run," Gandalf ordered. "Run!"

The wizard led everybody down the slope, but the distance between the warg scouts and Thorin's company shortened every second. One of the wargs cut Bilbo off and was impaled into the hobbit's short sword. Thorin slashed another warg and Arbiter used his energy sword to slash a warg. Everybody ran into the cliff.

"Up into the trees. All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf ordered.

Bifur threw a rock at a warg but it was useless.

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted.

"I don't think the tree branches can support my weight," said Master Chief readied his assault rifle. Arbiter went to Bilbo and pulled the short sword off from the dead warg.

"Thank you," said Bilbo.

"Climb the trees, we'll cover you," the alien ordered.

"Hang on!" Bofur shouted.

"Hold on, brothers!" Gloin yelled.

Gandalf whispered to a moth that he used as a messenger.

Master Chief and Arbiter fired their infantry weapons on the wargs hosing as many as they could. The warg riders and more wargs without riders arrived. One of the riders was pale, taller and muscular equipped with a mace riding a white warg. He had a nasty metal claws in the place of his left arm.

Thorin recognized him, "Azog."

"It's the pale orc as I expected," Arbiter muttered.

"You knew he would come," said Cortana.

The pale orc spoke in a language that the super soldier and alien did not understand.

"It cannot be," Thorin spoke in disbelief.

"Would it be Black Speech?" Cortana asked.

"I guess so," said Master Chief.

Azog turned to Master Chief and Arbiter commenting on their guns on how impressive and powerful they are. He then ordered his new enemies not to be spared as the wargs all ran towards them. The other wargs began to jump at the trees attempting to climb but they brought them down instead. The super soldier and the alien focused firing on the wargs.

"It's going!" Dwalin shouted as the trees began to go down one by one like dominos.

"No!" said Gandalf.

The last tree began to fall but it did not go off the cliff. Ori held onto Dori and muttered, "Oh, no." Everybody struggled to hold on.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori shouted getting the wizard's attention. The dwarf grabbed onto the wizard's staff as he could not hold onto the branch any longer.

"Oh, no, Dori!" Ori spoke in a tone of panic.

Master Chief and Arbiter noticed Thorin instantly got off from the tree and took an oaken branch as a shield like in the battle of Moria. "Just like in the battle of Moria," Cortana commented.

"But Azog must have gotten stronger than before," said Master Chief.

The wargs all ignored the dwarf prince and Azog saw it was an opportunity to kill his only hated enemy. All the wargs kept the super soldier and alien busy while Azog had his warg leapt at Thorin.

After the Thorin got up, Azog and his warg ran towards him, the pale orc uppercut the dwarf prince. "NOOOOOOOO!" Balin shouted.

Azog's warg bit Thorin holding onto him very firmly with every force and Azog gained pleasure from that. "THORIN!" Dwalin shouted as he attempted to help but nearly fell. Bilbo managed to get up and drew his short sword. Thorin slammed onto the warg's snout causing it to throw the dwarf prince. Azog ordered another orc to behead Thorin and it dismounted.

To the surprise of Master Chief and Arbiter, Bilbo lunged at the orc and Thorin became unconscious. The orc's sword was knocked off at the process and the hobbit mercilessly stabbed it killing his first orc.

Dwalin, Fili, and Kili charged on the warg riders. Bilbo clashed blades with another orc but bumped into Azog's warg. It shoved him off and Azog turned to finish the hobbit that foiled the attempt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Master Chief aiming his assault rifle stood between Azog and Bilbo.

"Chief, we got company," Cortana spoke as there were multiple yellow dots coming to their position according to the super soldier's HUD and the moth returned to Gandalf with a message.

"What are they?" Arbiter asked seeing flying creatures he had never seen before and squawking was heard.

"Giant eagles," Master Chief spoke as he could not believe his eyes.

Though Dori could not hold onto the wizard's staff any longer, he and Ori landed onto the back of an eagle.

"Now we have air support," said Cortana as the eagles swooped knocking the wargs off the cliff as well as grabbing the warg riders then dropped them to their deaths. An eagle was seen flying towards the unconscious Thorin and carefully picked him up, the oaken branch fell off. The eagles carefully picked up the dwarves without injuring them with their talons. A dwarf landed onto the back of another eagle. An eagle picked up Bilbo and let him landed onto the back of another eagle. The same thing happened to Arbiter.

One eagle picked up Master Chief and placed him into the back of another eagle, "Looks like it's going to be a ride."

The tree fall and Gandalf landed onto the back of the eagle leader. Azog roared with rage seeing the eagles helped Thorin and company escaped.

The eagles ferried Thorin and company east to the peak of a small mountain. They gently placed the dwarves while the others got off from their backs.

"Thanks for the ride," Master Chief said to the eagle.

After everybody regrouped, Gandalf revived Thorin who became bitter towards the hobbit, "You! You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life." The dwarf prince hugged Bilbo to his surprise. The hobbit hugged him back. Everybody cheered and laughed. Master Chief and Arbiter smiled.

"But I'm sorry I doubted you," Thorin apologized.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar," said Bilbo.

"I knew you would prove your quality Bilbo Baggins," said Arbiter.

Something caught Thorin's attention and Bilbo asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Everybody turned to the direction.

"Erebor … the Lonely Mountain … the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth," Gandalf spoke as he knew what it was.

"Our home," Thorin muttered.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," said Oin as they heard chirping.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," the wizard knew what the small bird was.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen," said Thorin.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," said Bilbo.

**Author's Notes**

This is the end of An Unexpected Journey. The Desolation of Smaug scenario of this story will have a new opening scene, therefore Master Chief and Arbiter won't be alone for this quest. It is likely that The Desolation of Smaug will be cut short.


	11. Battle in the Frigate

A gigantic UNSC Frigate Beams of Spring entered through the Slipspace portal. "I wondered where this portal took Master Chief and Arbiter to," said the captain of the ship.

"No idea, captain," said the A.I.

"Vicky, we better pick up something from Forward Unto Dawn."

"Let's hope for the best, sir."

The marines and Elites killed time with books, movies, video games, chess, poker, and checkers. The Elites favored military, science fiction, strategy, and shooting games. The marines and Elites had friendly rivalries in video games such as the number of enemies killed. The Elites enjoyed watching science fiction, action, and war Earth movies. They were not interested in romantic movies but considered fantasy films acceptable and super hero movies goofy.

Something rocked the ship as there was a bang, "What is that?" the captain demanded.

"Sir, I'm tracking a Covenant Loyalist cruiser within our vicinity."

"Get everybody prepared."

"Attention all combat personnel, please report your action stations, this is not a drill," Vicky announced. The marines and Elites all prepared for combat on foot or commandeering Scorpion Tanks and Warthog jeeps.

"Listen up marines, keep your eyes in range, fingers on your triggers, we are to return home in one piece, am I right?" said the commanding officer of the marines.

"Same goes for you. The Loyalists are in bound, show those Brutes what we're made of," an Elite major said to the Elites.

"Sir! Yes sir!" the marines and Elites shouted.

"It's our job to finish what we started. When we meet the enemy, we'll rip their skulls from their spines and toss them away. Am I right?" said the commanding officer.

"When we engage the Loyalists, give them everything you got. Do you hear me?" said the Elite major.

"Sir! Yes sir!" the marines and Elites shouted.

"Let us show those sons of bitches that they should not mess with the combined force of the human race and Elites. We're going to blow the hell out of those dumb bugs until there's nothing for you to shoot them with. Then we're going to strangle them with their guts. Am I right?" said the commanding officer.

"You heard him," said the Elite major.

"Sir! Yes sir!" the marines and Elites shouted.

"What the Loyalists will be having is a pool of their own blood for them to drown in. Am I right?" said the commanding officer.

"This day will be stained with the blood of Loyalists. You hear me?" said the Elite major.

"Sir! Yes sir!" the marines and Elites shouted.

"Move out! Double time!" the commanding officer ordered.

"You heard him! Action!" the Elite major ordered.

The marines and Elites head out to fight the Covenant Loyalists that entered the frigate via boarding crafts. The Grunts were short and hunchback, the Jackals equipped with durable energy shields, and the Brutes were taller than Elites. The Grunts were armed with plasma pistols and needlers that fire explosive crystal shards homing on targets. The Jackals only had plasma pistols. The Brutes used plasma rifles, needlers, and Gravity hammers. Some of the ship's crew attempted to fight with pistols but were easy to kill. Like always, the Grunts and Jackals scurried when a nearby Brute was dead. The Brutes with Gravity hammers were able to sweep multiple men and Elites. Both sides even threw grenades to each other blowing whoever could not get out of the blast radius. Both the Covenant cruiser and the UNSC frigate fired at each other. The Covenant Loyalists took heavy casualties whereas the combined force of UNSC and Elites took medium amount.

As the ship was taking heavy damages, another Slipspace portal was opened. "We'll have to enter that portal," the captain considered it was a risk to take. The Beam of Spring entered the portal.

"We lost them," said Vicky.

"Vicky, what do you make of this planet?" the captain asked as a planet was on sight.

"No idea."

"We're going to land there. Brace yourselves," captain spoke as there were no other choices.

After the Loyalists inside the frigate were eliminated, the ship began entering through the planet's atmosphere. It then crash landed near a forest.

"Sir, I have some bad news. The technology in this planet doesn't exist. We're not far from a forest indicating life," said Vicky.

"The only we can do is to wait for rescue. There's no way we can get in further trouble with the primitives there," said the captain. "First the ship must be cleaned up."

The humans and Elites piled up the carcasses of the Loyalists then burned them. The dead men and Elites were buried; the men's dog tags were taken.

Though the Covenant cruiser also entered the portal, it crash landed in the same planet not far from a mountain. "Damn that portal! We're now in an unknown planet!" the Brute leader shouted angrily.

"What do we do now?" a Grunt asked.

"Do you read what we can find to repair the ship?" the Brute leader demanded.

"I don't think so," said the Grunt.


	12. The Skin-changer

Hours before the crash, Bilbo was sent to look ahead and he saw the orc pack on the mountains. He also saw something else that roared.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it," Bilbo answered.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you," Gandalf asked.

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," said the wizard.

"That's what we needed," said Cortana.

"Will you listen? Will you just … listen?" Bilbo managed to get everybody's attention. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked.

"Ye—Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" said Thorin.

"Don't even think about it," said Arbiter.

"There is a house … it's not far from here, where we might take refuge," said Gandalf.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or … he will kill us," the wizard did not seem to know the answer.

"What choice do we have?"

There was the same roar from that "something else" Bilbo saw.

"None," said the wizard.

Everybody began running for the house and Cortana said, "I don't think the orc pack is on our tails."

"It's something else Bilbo saw," said Master Chief. The super soldier tried not to speed past his friends.

Thorin and company ran across the meadow, the river, and a forest even while Azog and the hunters were catching up. The roaring caught every group's attention.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered.

"Run!" Thorin shouted.

"Bombur, come on!" Thorin dragged the corpulent dwarf.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf ordered and Bombur sped past everybody.

They reached the gate and the wizard directed, "Come on, get inside."

Master Chief and Arbiter opened the door so that the dwarves and the hobbit could enter. The super soldier saw a yellow dot coming towards them in his HUD. At the second the last dwarf entered, the "something else" burst out of the forest. Arbiter, Master Chief, and Gandalf quickly entered and they locked the door by placing the plank.

"What is that?" Ori asked in a horrified tone.

"That is our host. His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable … but the man can be reasoned with. However … he is not overfond of Dwarves," Gandalf informed. "I don't know about you," the wizard turned to the alien.

"He's leaving," said Ori.

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some … dark spell," Dori spoke as he pulled Ori from the door.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own," the wizard gave out what he knew. "All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope."

"This planet is truly full of strange things," Cortana muttered.

"From dwarves, elves, hobbits, trolls, goblins, giant spiders, and Necromancer; now there's a skin-changer. Can you get the Pelican over?" said Master Chief.

"Sure thing," said the A.I.

"I don't think the orc pack will reach us without a fight," Arbiter spoke in a certain tone. Azog was saw the skin-changer in his bear form was patrolling outside of his house and that it would not be a good time to finish Thorin and company while they sleep. Another orc came to the hunting party informing them about the gathering in Dol Guldur. The hunting party went to Dol Guldur where lots of orcs were mobilizing and Azog was summoned to the Necromancer who allowed the pale orc to lead the army. Azog let Bolg to take over the hunt and reminded him to beware of the super soldier and the giant lizard.

Bilbo had difficulty sleeping the whole night and had a small glance of the skin-changer in his human form.

The next morning, Bilbo was the last to wake up and saw his friends watching Beorn in his human form chopping logs.

"I say we should leg it and slip the back way," said Nori.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no," Dwalin countered the statement.

"There's no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wilder land without Beorn's help. You'll be hunted down only if we get to the forest," Gandalf cut him off. "Bilbo, there you are. This will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully; the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds. I'll go first, then Bilbo, Chief, come with me."

"Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes," Gandalf turned to Arbiter and the dwarves. "The rest of you just wait here and don't come out until I get the signal."

"Right, wait for the signal," said Bofur.

"No sudden moves and loud noises. Don't overcrowd him, only come out in pairs. Actually Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone," the wizard gave a reminder to the dwarves and alien. "Remember, wait for the signal."

As Gandalf took the hobbit and super soldier; Bofur asked, "What signal would that be?" But there was no answer.

As they walked out, Bilbo said to Gandalf, "You're nervous."

"Nervous? Not nervous," the wizard did have emotions of that but did his best to stay calm.

"You're sure about this Gandalf?" Master Chief asked.

"You're still a man inside this armor," said Gandalf.

"That skin-changer is sure scary," Cortana muttered.

"Good morning," the wizard said to Beorn but was ignored. When they got closer, the wizard attempted to get the skin changer's attention, "Good morning."

"Who are you?" Beorn asked.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey," the wizard introduced himself and bowed.

Beorn placed the axe blade onto the ground and turned to face them, "Never heard of him."

"Perhaps Gandalf is not completely famous," Cortana commented.

"I'm a wizard, perhaps you heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood," said Gandalf.

"Who is this behemoth?" Beorn asked seeing Master Chief.

"This is Master Chief, a SPARTAN of the UNSC," Gandalf introduced.

"Never heard of UNSC," Beorn spoke in a rude tone.

"To put it simple, I'm not from around here," the super soldier clarified.

"He's a stranger to these lands," said the wizard.

"What do you want?" the skin changer demanded.

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings last night," the wizard spoke to thank the skin changer and pointed to the house.

"Who is this little fellow?" Beorn asked as he spotted Bilbo.

"Oh, this would be Mr. Baggins from the Shire," Gandalf introduced Bilbo as he came out.

"He's not a dwarf, is he?" the skin changer asked in a rather hostile tone as he prepared his axe.

"Well no, he's a Hobbit. Good family," Gandalf clarified.

"A Halfling, a wizard, and a … SPARTAN. How come you're here?" Beorn asked as the blade touched the ground.

"Oh well, the fact is that we had a bad time with it, from Goblins in the mountains," said Gandalf.

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do," Beorn asked.

"There is, go, go," Bofur heard the conversation and signaled the dwarves to come out.

Beorn prepared his axe as Dwalin and Balin came out. The two dwarf brothers introduced themselves.

"I must confess several of our group are in fact Dwarves," Gandalf admitted.

"Do you call two several?" the skin changer asked.

"Well, I put it that way …" the wizard could not find what to say next.

"Go, go," Bofur signaled.

"Wait, that's us," said Gloin as he and his brother came out.

"Oh and here's some more of our happy troop," Gandalf spoke as he forgot to introduce the two brothers.

"And do you call seven a troop? What are you? A traveling circus?" Beorn asked.

"What are you expecting? Clowns?" Master Chief spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Go," Bofur signaled.

"Dori, Ori, at your service," Dori introduced himself and his brother. They bowed in front of the skin changer.

"I don't want your service," Beorn rebuffed.

"Absolutely understandable," said Gandalf.

"Go, go," Bofur signaled.

"Oh, Fili and Kili, quite forgotten," the wizard introduced the two young dwarves. "Oh yes, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, and Arbiter." Four more dwarves and the alien came out.

"What is he?" Beorn asked when he saw Arbiter.

"He's a Sanghelli or an Elite," said Gandalf.

"Is that it? Are there any more?" Beorn asked.

Thorin came out and Beorn seemed to know him.

Beorn made breakfast for everyone.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me … Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn turned to the dwarf prince.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains … before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand … but for sport. Caging skin-changers … and torturing them seemed to amuse him," Beorn recalled and the shackles on his left arm were seen.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there is only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"The skin-changers are facing extinction," Cortana muttered.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," said Gandalf.

"You are running out of time," Beorn said to everybody.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," said the wizard.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," Beorn warned.

"Like those giant spiders Radagast spoke of," Cortana spoke as she remembered.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not," the skin-changer countered the statement.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach … the forest alive. I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" said Beorn.

After Thorin made a request, Beorn lent the 13 dwarves and the hobbit ponies while Gandalf borrowed a horse. The Pelican arrived and the Warthog was unloaded.

"An amazing flying machine," said Beorn.

"It's a Pelican dropship, we use those to transport troops and equipment," said Master Chief.

"What is this?" the skin-changer asked seeing the Warthog.

"It's a Warthog, an armored jeep with a machine gun mounted," said the super soldier.

"You see, Master Chief and Arbiter have a lot of weapons and equipment that the orcs won't stand against," said Gandalf.

"You'll leave my ponies before you head into the forest," Beorn requested.

"You have my word," Gandalf spoke with certainty. Crows took off into the sky and the wizard noticed something, "We're being watched."

"Yes, the Orcs will not give up. They will hunt the dwarves and their friends until they see them destroyed."

"Why now? What makes the Defiler crawl from his hole?"

"There's an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur."

"You're sure of this?"

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day, more and more come. Do you know this sorcerer?"

"The one they call Necromancer."

"I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog …"

"Gandalf, time is wasting," Thorin called over.

"There is more, not long past words spread, dead had been seen walking near the High Fells of Rhudaur," said Beorn.

"The dead?"

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"

Gandalf and Cortana remembered the history Galadriel spoke of, "When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"Yes, there are tombs up there."

"I remembered a time; a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that Enemy has returned to Middle-earth, I will have you tell me."

"Saruman the White says that it is not possible. The Enemy is destroyed and will never return."

"What does Gandalf the Grey say?" Without an answer, there were cawing of crows.

"Go now. While you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind," said the skin-changer.


	13. Reunion

"How long will the repairs going to take?" the Beams of Spring's captain asked.

"About two weeks," the ship's engineer answered according to calculations.

Gandalf, Thorin and company rode their way to Mirkwood. As they were approaching the forest, they came to a stop. "What is this?" Thorin asked as he, the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf saw something huge they had never seen before.

"It's a UNSC frigate, we'll have to check if there are survivors," said Master Chief.

"We'll need all the help we can get," said Arbiter.

"More the merrier," Bofur muttered.

"Captain, I'm tracking a lone Warthog is approaching. It is escorted," Vicky spoke as she sensed the Warthog Arbiter and Master Chief were in.

"It has to be Master Chief and Arbiter, we're not alone on this planet," the captain with certainty as he headed out. The men and Elites all followed.

Thorin and company got closer seeing men who looked different and creatures resembling Arbiter. The men and creatures approached Master Chief and Arbiter, "Good to see you sir, welcome to the party," said a marine.

"Arbiter," said an Elite recognizing their leader.

"Where's your C.O.?" Master Chief asked.

"Long time no see, Master Chief," it was the captain.

"Captain Lasky," the super soldier recognized the captain as his old friend.

"I see you two made new friends with the natives here," said Lasky as he saw Thorin and company.

"It's a long story."

"Is that a bear?" a marine spoke as he spotted something in a distance.

"It's not an ordinary black bear. I advise you not to piss him off," Master Chief warned.

"Set the ponies loose, let them return to their master," Gandalf ordered as the Bilbo and the dwarves dismounted, and then unbuckled the ponies so that they could return home.

"What exactly is he?" Lasky asked regarding the bear.

"A skin-changer. In his human form, he can be negotiated with," said the super soldier.

"Dwarves?" a marine spoke as the men could not believe their eyes.

"This is Gandalf the Grey, he's a wizard. This is Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit or Halfling from the Shire," Master Chief introduced the wizard and hobbit to the captain.

"Call me Tom, it's nice to meet you two," the captain shook hands with the wizard and hobbit.

"Same to you," said Gandalf.

"It's nice meeting you too," said Bilbo.

The marines talked amongst themselves.

"Am I hearing this right, that old guy's a wizard?"

"By the looks of him, he is. He looks beyond his hundreds."

"A hobbit?"

"What's a difference between a dwarf and hobbit?"

"This is Thorin Oakenshield, the new King under the Mountain. This is Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori," the super soldier introduced the 13 dwarves.

"We're the Dwarves of Erebor, we're on our way to reclaim our homeland," said Thorin.

"We would like to hear some explanation," said the captain.

Arbiter noticed something was wrong with Bilbo as the hobbit was fingering something in his pocket.

"Sir, what is this mark?" a marine asked Master Chief seeing something in one of the trees.

Gandalf and the super soldier had a look. The wizard began hearing Galadriel's voice, "Something moves in the shadows unseen … hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems. If our Enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains."

"The High Fells. So be it," Gandalf muttered. "Chief, may I borrow Cortana?"

"OK," the super soldier took out Cortana's chip and handed to Gandalf.

"Whatever happens, I'll keep her safe," said the wizard.

"Vicky can be of great help," said Lasky.

"Not my horse, I need it!" Gandalf stopped the dwarves from unbuckling a horse.

"You're not leaving us?" said the hobbit.

"I would not do this unless I had to," said the wizard. "You've changed … Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you. I … found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what? What did you find?"

"My courage."

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it."

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before … the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me," the wizard said to the company.

"Captain Lasky, do you have any Pelicans for us to go to the mountain?" Master Chief asked.

"We do, can any of you start explaining?"

After Gandalf left with Cortana; Thorin, Master Chief, and Arbiter explained to the newcomers about the quest as well as the new enemy.

"Why should we get involved with this … quest?" the Elite major questioned.

"I promise all of you will have shares of the gold," said Thorin

The marines and Elites talked amongst themselves.

"All of this is over the mountain kingdom?"

"That amount of gold sure worth billions of dollars."

"That is sure one greedy dragon."

"That dragon sure gives me the creeps."

"Even if we have the firepower to face this … fire-breathing dragon, it should not be underestimated, human."

"This is going to be a problem if we wake that beast."

"If the Loyalists are not bad enough, now we have … orcs wanting us dead."

"Even if we're fighting orcs, they only have swords, shields, spears, bows, arrows, and what not."

"This should be easy as they don't have the armor to deflect guns or anything to blow our heads up."

"Besides, we can pound those orc bastards with everything we got: guns, Warthogs, and Scorpion."

"Don't let your guard down with what we have, human."

"Our armor won't cover our bodies completely."

"Since there's no one else looking for us, you will have to recruit all of us for this quest," Lasky said to Master Chief. "Gather every supply we need, we'll be heading to the mountain."

"Sir, what about the ship?" a crewman asked.

"Save the repairs for later, the orcs won't take prisoners if they come across here. The ship won't mean anything to them."

The frigate's surviving occupants gathered all of the necessary supplies and loaded them into Pelicans that were not transporting troops. The Warthogs and Scorpions were also loaded into the ships.

"This will save us the trouble from going through Mirkwood," said Master Chief.

"Then the hidden door will be found in no time," said Balin.

The Pelicans all took off flying directly towards the mountain.

* * *

><p>Bolg and the orc pack came across the abandoned frigate. He ordered the ship was to be searched if the dwarves were there. Several hours later, the orcs reported to Bolg that the dwarves were not there. He then ordered everybody to return and regroup.<p>

**Author's Notes**

Much will be cut off in this version of The Desolation of Smaug. Legolas, Tauriel, and Bard won't appear in this crossover. The Master of Laketown and Alfrid will appear briefly in this version of The Desolation of Smaug. Thranduil and Braga will appear later in the scenario of The Battle of the Eight Armies.


End file.
